<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endurance Riding by denpring, slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500518">Endurance Riding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring'>denpring</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Digital Art, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illustrations, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Contains NSFW illustration]</p><p>"It's all about endurance."</p><p>A.K.A. Claude has some interesting ways of helping Lysithea train for the valkyrie exam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endurance Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artist note: I actually drew the picture back in September... but it does fit the "training" part of the bingo so shhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's all about endurance," he'd said. "You'll have to be mounted for several hours in a row during battle, so you'd best get used to sitting like this for long periods of time."</p><p>Lysithea whimpered, gripping his hands tighter as her core squeezed. </p><p>It had only been an hour, but this riding position was far more exhausting than sitting down and studying for the same amount of time— not in the least because of the cock inside her, and Claude occasionally shifting and thrusting up to "simulate the kind of turbulence that might occur on the battlefield."</p><p>"Mmh... stay calm, Lys," he whispered, stroking her fingers. "You can't come in the middle of a real battle, you know?"</p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I know."</p><p>There was a tsk and a sudden lurch that made her gasp and blink back open. </p><p>"Can't close your eyes, either," he said. "Look at me, if you need to find something to concentrate on."</p><p>She did, but looking at Claude was a lot more difficult than looking at tomes and textbooks— because he stared back, gaze running all over and through every part of her. </p><p>It suddenly occurred to her that she rarely looked at his face for extended periods of time. Even during sex, they usually did it in positions where she faced away, or her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure from his finger or cock or mouth. </p><p>And, amongst those things, she was currently holding his hands and had his cock buried inside her, but his mouth was unoccupied by anything but that soft smile.</p><p>She really needed to kiss him, she decided, and began leaning over, only to be stopped by even more thrusts that brought her so close to an orgasm that her back slightly arched. </p><p>"Gotta watch your posture too," he said, then cracked an even bigger grin. "Sheesh, it's not like you to get distracted so easily, Lysithea. What's up with that?" </p><p>She couldn't turn face away like she wanted to, for some reason. "...You know why."</p><p>"I want to hear you say it."</p><p>Cheeky bastard, she thought, pouting. </p><p>"It feels <em>good</em>," she whispered. "I can't... concentrate because your— your <em>cock</em> feels so good inside me."</p><p>That elicited a hitch breath and a tighter squeeze on her hands. </p><p>"Then why not have it last a little longer?" he asked, feigning calmness. "I was going to have you sit there for— oh, two more hours, in the very least, since that's about the shortest battles take."</p><p>Lysithea's eyes widened. Two more hours, in the <em>least</em>— he really was an utterly incorrigible bastard. </p><p>"But I need to come," her voice came out as a pathetic little whine. "And I want to kiss you, too, but— not in this position, so just let me move, for goodness' sake— ah?!"</p><p>Claude's lower body shifted, thighs raising at an angle and forcing her to adjust her sitting. </p><p>"Alright, then how about we make a deal?" he asked, letting go of her hand to place them on her ass. "You can come, if you can make me come first, from moving on your own. And you have to do it within, hm, three minutes."</p><p>Three minutes. </p><p>She could probably do that, if she squeezed out all her stamina to ride him as fast as possible. (Maybe it could even be useful in a real battle, in the case of having to chase an enemy down on horseback.)</p><p>"...Okay," she nodded, placing her hand on his chest. "Deal."</p><p>Claude chuckled. </p><p>"Starting, now."</p><p>She began, lifting her hips with a moan at feeling his shaft slide against her walls then bringing them back down, rather slowly, the first few times, before speeding up.</p><p>The wet noises were just loud enough to hear next to her increasingly ragged panting and Claude's low groans— and although moving that way turned out to be even more stamina-consuming than she calculated, her hips didn't know how to stop. </p><p>"Ah— ah, it's— in deep, <em>Claude—"</em></p><p>"Be good and hold on a little longer, Lys— so close, <em>fuck</em>...!!"</p><p>Not even when he finished, load spurting inside, some of it sliding out and down his shaft as she continued riding towards her own orgasm. </p><p>Normally, she would have collapsed into him after shuddering, exhausted as she usually was, even when he was the one who moved. </p><p>"...It's warm."</p><p>But in a way, the training did seem to be paying off, because she still managed stay upright, relishing the sensation of a hot load and limp cock inside her oversensitive hole as she gazed down at Claude.</p><p>"Good job," he breathed, patting her rear, since he couldn't reach her head. "Keep this up, and you'll pass the valkyrie qualification exam with flying colors."</p><p>A smile crept up on her lip at his praise— or maybe she was already smiling from the pleasure, and his words had only made it bigger. </p><p>"Now, stay like that for just <em>one</em> more hour, and we'll call it a day."</p><p>Lysithea pounded her fist against his chest as he laughed.</p><p>All about endurance, indeed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86726717">Log on Pixiv</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09">Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo</a> is ongoing, please check it out!!<br/><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw">Join the Lysiclaude Discord!</a><br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">Writer twitter</a><br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09">Artist twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>